


Douche alcoolisée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [274]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, beershowers, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Javi profite, James aussi.





	Douche alcoolisée

Douche alcoolisée

  
Javi sourit doucement quand il vit James porter le trophée, c'était une magnifique scène. Il aimait regarder ses coéquipiers célébrer, les voir souriants et joyeux était magnifique et il ne voulait pas que cette vision s'efface un jour, Javi ne voulait plus voir de tristesse sur tous ces visages, plus de larmes après une défaite, seulement une joie intense et profonde. À force de trop divaguer sans agir, Javi finit sous une douche de bière, son maillot collant à sa peau et ses cheveux plaqués sur son front. Il chercha à trouver le coupable de cet act, pour voir que celui qu'il admirait quelques minutes plus tôt était le responsable de cette douche. James lui souriait malicieusement, son verre vide entre les mains, Javi fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sa poursuite, son propre verre entre ses mains.

  
Après quelques minutes de poursuite, James finit dans la même situation que lui, au revoir le gel et le maillot sec. Sur le bord du terrain, Javi pouvait voir la coupe atterrir dans les bras de Niko, déjà présent sur les épaules de son petit-frère, c'était adorable et il ne voulait pas oublier le sourire de James. Javi prit James dans ses bras, cette soirée, cette victoire, rien ne devait disparaître de sa mémoire, il voulait garder le colombien près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il aimait son équipe, il aimait ses entraîneurs et il aimait le joueur dans ses bras.

  
Fin


End file.
